Por un puñado de créditos
by Megaterio
Summary: Son tiempos del Imperio Galáctico; un traficante de brillestin a puesto una cuantiosa suma de dinero por la cabeza de un contrabandista que le robó; tres cazarrecompensas han salido para capturarlo: un viejo mercenario de las guerras clon, un trandoshano furioso y una mandaloriana principiante ¿quién logrará capturarlo y cobrar la jugosa recompensa?
1. Por unos créditos más

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados a Lucasfilm y Disney, a excepción de los originales.  
N/A:En esta historia se encontrará algunas palabras en mando'a; al final de cada capitulo están los significados.**

 **Cronología: 5 aby**

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana...  
_

 _-...-_

 **Nar Shaddaa  
** Dos mandalorianos caminaban sin preocupaciones ni mucho menos presurosos. Algunos contrabandistas cruzaban la otra acera al verlos pasar, ellos no se inmutaron.  
—Estoy nerviosa—susurró una mandaloriana, giró su cabeza, cubierta con un casco metálico de color amarillo con un visor en forma de T, el mandaloriano simplemente puso una mano en la espalda de ella.  
—Tranquila, _ad*._ Escucha y sigue mi ejemplo—dijo el mandaloriano, su armadura, al igual de su hija, era amarillo. Ella asintió.  
—Está bien, _buir*._

No hablaron más en todo el trayecto hasta detenerse en un bar con varias luces de neón; ingresaron y la joven mandaloriana observó a todas las especies de su alrededor, mercenarios y contrabandistas.  
—Allí, Azlyn—susurró su padre, ella giró su casco y observó a un twi´lek acompañado de un wookie armado y con un mal genio visible y un gamorreano.  
— ¡Kal Syko!El mandaloriano implacable—dijo el twi´leko de piel verde y ojos negros profundos, el wookie lanzó un gruñido de desafío al mandaloriano, él no se inmutó—Pensaba que no me ibas a hacer caso.  
—No desperdicio las oportunidades Bib'Fenna—dijo Kal, Bib'Fenna señaló dos asientos por lo cual los dos mandalorianos se sentaron. El wookie se acomodó su rifle blaster y lanzó un gruñido.  
—Tu amigo wookie no parece muy amistoso—dijo Kal, el twi´leko se giró hacia el wookie quien lanzó un alarido de desafío.  
—Cálmate, Durrocca; él no trafica especies—dijo Bib´Fenna con cierto malestar, el wookie llamado Durrocca se quedó en silencio pero no bajó la guardia en ningún momento.  
—Bien ¿no lo haces verdad?—preguntó el twi´leko consiguiendo una negación por respuesta— ¿Deseas beber algo?  
—Estamos bien—dijo Kal y mediante un micrófono oculto aconsejó a su hija— Nunca aceptes bebidas cuando vas a hacer negocios. Necesitas tener la cabeza despejada.  
— Lo comprendo, _buir.  
_ —Bien, empezamos. Seguro que has escuchado hablar de un contrabandista llamado Crix Thorne.  
—Hay doscientos mil créditos por su cabeza, lo sé. Tú has emitido esa recompensa—dijo Kal mientras Azlyn buscaba información del mencionado detrás de la pantalla de su casco, sus ojos se movían a gran velocidad, aunque a veces le cansaban un poco.  
—Ese krif…  
— No uses ese vocabulario delante de mi hija—dijo Kal.  
— Sí, yo emití hace alerta hace ya un año—dijo Bib´Fenna como si no lo hubieran interrumpido— Nadie ha podido capturarlo, es muy escurridizo.  
— ¿Qué te ha hecho?—preguntó Kal.  
— Me ha robado. Ese "saco de carne" me ha robado un objeto que atesoro más que nada—dijo Bib´Fenna mientras sacaba un Holo proyector donde se mostró una imagen parpadeante de color celeste, una figura rectangular.  
—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Azlyn pero Kel se quedó en silencio, mirando la figura con atención y alzó su mirada detrás de su casco metálico.  
— Ella te ha hecho una pregunta.  
— La verdad no sé qué es—dijo el twi´leko rascándose la barbilla— Esto lo conseguí hace catorce años, estaba en Coruscant cerrando un trato y cuando subí en mi deslizador, vi a lo lejos una enorme humareda. Curioso me acerqué con cautela y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que un templo estaba totalmente humeante y destrozado. Ingresé y no me encontré con nadie, rebusqué un par de cosas interesantes; me encontré con un par de tipos como yo, buscando tesoros bajo ese lugar que había escuchado bastante. En un cuarto encontré esto, no sé cómo se llama pero la belleza de su forma y los ornamentos me cautivó.  
—Te lo llevaste—sentenció Kal.  
— Este tesoro y otras cosas más.  
— Saqueaste el Templo Jedi—dijo Kal.  
—Esos estaban muertos, no había nadie y además dudo que aparezca uno a reclamarme. Están extintos.  
— Eso es cierto—dijo Kal, sus ojos miraron a los costados con cautela, el resto de mercenarios estaban muy ocupados en lo suyo.— ¿Quieres que vaya a por él?  
— Exactamente, me robó descaradamente en mis narices como bien te he dicho. Kal Syko, tú eres mi mejor caza recompensas ¿doscientos mil créditos por su cabeza? Solamente para ti, aumento trescientos mil más.  
—¿Quinientos mil créditos?  
—Así es—dijo Bib'Fenna con los ojos brillosos— Solamente tú sabes hacer este trabajo; vivo o muerto, lo quiero en carbonita. Se verá muy bien colgado en mi sala— rió el twi'lek.

Kal Syko se reclinó en su silla, el twi´lek empezaba a ponerse nervioso debido a que el mandaloriano tardaba en dar su respuesta.  
—Me halagas mucho, Bib'Fenna. Ninguna especie inteligente me ha dicho esas lindas palabras—ironizó— Yo estoy un poco viejo, siendo sinceros. Mi hija hará el trabajo.

Bib'Fenna no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, abriendo ligeramente la boca y dirigiendo la mirada a la acompañante, que asentía ligeramente.  
—¿Ella? ¿En serio?  
—No la sobrestimes, Bib'Fenna. Si piensas que es muy joven, te digo muy claramente que nuestra cultura considera adulto a un chico de trece años. Ella tiene quince y ha superado las pruebas. Esta lista para este encargo.  
—Puedo hacerlo—dijo Azlyn.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
—Azlyn. ¿Lo quieres en carbonita? Te lo traeré.  
—Está bien, acepto que ella se ocupe.  
— Entonces está arreglado y ella irá a cobrar la recompensa, Bib'Fenna—dijo Kal poniéndose de pie al igual que su hija— Adiós, Bib'Fenna.  
El twi'lek no dijo nada, dio un gran sorbo a su bebida mientras el gamorreano miraba a los dos mandalorianos retirarse del lugar. El wookie gruñó algo que parecía una pregunta.  
—Eso es espero, quiero ese objeto que me robó el idiota Thorne.

..

Una nave patrulla de clase Pursue de Mandalmotors estaba estacionada en el hangar, Kal y su hija iban en camino a aquella nave, Kal hizo bajar la rampa y subió.  
Una vez adentro de la nave, Kal se quitó el casco y lo colocó bajo el brazo, revelando un rostro marcado por las cicatrices y el tiempo, se pasó una mano sobre su cabellera gris y se sentó en el suelo; Azlyn se sentó de rodillas colocando su casco en su regazo.  
Su cabellera castaña oscura cayó en sus hombros, de piel bronceada y ojos castaños miraron fijamente a su padre.  
—Supongo que empezaré hoy—dijo Azlyn.  
—Exacto y lo vas hacer sola—dijo Kal— Te miraré de lejos, te vigilaré para que no te pase nada.  
— Crix Thorne ¿verdad? ¿Por dónde empezar?  
—De eso te encargas, tu casco tiene un holored en su interior. Viaja por toda la galaxia; recuerda que no eres la única buscando a esa rata womp. Búscate una nave.  
—Eso es injusto.  
—La vida es injusta, _ad_. De esto se trata, si quieres empezar en este negocio, tienes que valerte por ti misma.  
— _Buir_ , lo haré—dijo Azlyn bajando la mirada.  
—Recuerda que ese twi'lek busca ese artefacto raro y a Thorne en carbonita.  
Azlyn avanzó de rodillas hasta su padre, abrazándolo. Kal colocó su mano en la cabeza de ella.  
—Te quiero mi pequeña, ten cuidado. Recuerda que te vigilaré. ¿Tienes tus armas?  
—Estoy armada, buir. Buscaré una nave—dijo Azlyn mientras los dos se ponían de pie— Te quiero.

Azlyn se colocó su casco y avanzó hacia la rampa de salida donde esperó que bajase.  
Kal observó cómo su hija descendía de la nave, se colocó su casco y suspiró. Azlyn se parecía mucho a su fallecida madre

* * *

 **-Ad: hija/o**  
 **-Buir: Padre o madre**


	2. Tu cabeza por doscientos mil créditos

**DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm y a Disney, a excepcion de los originales.  
**

* * *

—Son doscientos mil por su cabeza y creo que sé dónde está—dijo un trandoshano llamado Kron a su pequeño grupo de mercenarios.  
— ¿Es solitario o tiene un acompañante?  
—Ese contrabandista trabaja solo y el famoso traficante de brillestin, Bib'Fenna exige su cabeza—contestó Kron, los cinco trandoshanos agitaron sus rifles.

.-.

Un hombre, ya en la treintena, de cabello rubio miraba de forma cautelosa ambos lados y descendió de su carguero. Aquel hombre era nada más y nada menos que Crix Thorne, el hombre más buscado de la galaxia, al menos por la gente de bajo mundo. Los imperiales, simplemente lo ignoraban.  
Aquel objeto que había robado de manera ágil y desafiante al famoso traficante Bib'Fenna, estaba guardado en un rincón de su nave y estaba seguro que su droide de combate B3 dispararía a quien intentase ingresar a la fuerza.

Sonrió de forma arrogante, ese droide pertenecía a la extinta Federación de Comercio. Inútil al inicio pero al modificarle su memoria y controles; pudo despertar al droide.  
La Federación ya no lo controlaba, lo controlaba él mismo.  
Avanzaba por las calles de los bajos niveles Coruscant, capital del Imperio, esos niveles que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevían a bajar.  
Se puso en alerta, le pareció oír un pequeño susurro; avanzó con cautela y se cubrió con un poste al mismo tiempo que escuchaba disparos.  
Rodó hasta llegar a un barril de metal, sacó su blaster y buscaba a su agresor. Un rodiano de ropas sucias lanzaba palabras que no entendía.  
—¡Pierdes tu tiempo, rodiano!—vociferó Crix— ¡Dile a ese "doble colas" que se pudra!  
El rodiano empezó a lanzar insultos muy graves sin dejar de disparar.  
Crix se asomó un poco y disparó un poco más, el rodiano se cubrió tras el poste. El contrabandista sabía que tomaría mucho tiempo y no podía permitirse gastar la energía de su arma.  
Se agachó aún más al sentir los disparos de la alienígena, se llevó una mano al cinto y sacó una bomba termal, redonda y plateada.  
Rodó al suelo y el rodiano se asomó, sus ojos negros se ensancharon.  
No le dio tiempo de correr, la explosión lo lanzó de espaldas hacia la pared, todo el lugar retumbó y algunas llamas se prendieron en algunos objetos, Crix se puso de pie y avanzó hacia su rival.  
Desfigurado y agonizante estaba el rodiano, movía su única mano sana hacia su arma, Crix apuntó su blaster y disparó.

.

El local que iba estaba abarrotado de gente, mesas afuera del local, gente sentada en los marcos de las ventanas y la ausencia de una puerta, algunos de los clientes miraron a Crix avanzar ingresar al local. Parpadeó varias veces, tenía la sensación de ver a través de un cristal rojo; todo el local estaba iluminado de rojo, todas las especies de la basta galaxia estaban sentados, tres mesas a la derecha había un grupo jugando al sabacc, un humano acompañado de una exuberante twi'lek paso a su costado, sin dejar de reírse.

Crix torció el gesto y avanzó hacia la barra donde un neimodiano servía unas copas, el contrabandista se sentó y apoyó sus brazos en la barra.  
—¿Qué desea beber, señor?—preguntó el cantinero neimodiano, Crix solamente señaló una botella con un líquido azul— A la orden, señor.

El neomodiano le dio la espalda, Crix se fijó a su costado, un iktokchi lo miraba con cautela y al otro lado, estaban un grupo de barabeles.  
—Zi, ese es—susurró un barabel, Crix se giró hacia el barabel mientras el neimodiano le servía su bebida en un vaso largo.  
—Estoy cansado, por favor no me hagan perder el tiempo.  
El barabel rió y se enfocó en sus asuntos, Crix dio un sorbo a su bebida sintiendo un intenso ardor en su garganta. No pasó más de tres minutos cuando sintió el cañón de un blaster en su espalda.  
—Te tengo—dijo una voz grave

Crix se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un mandaloriano que lo apuntaba, se humedeció los labios y podía escuchar a los barabeles murmurar maldiciones.  
—No lo creo—dijo Crix al mandaloriano de armadura azul y antes de poder hacer algo, el iktokchi se abalanzó sobre el mandaloriano y el contrabandista no perdió tiempo.  
Sacó su blaster y se lanzó detrás de la barra, el neimodiano se tiró al suelo mientras los disparos se escuchaban por todo el local, armándose un tremendo lio.  
Unos se disparaban a otros, el mandaloriano se levantó a duras penas pero el iktokchi le asestó un duro golpe, arrebatándole el casco ocasión en la cual aprovechó un barabel para colocar una vibrocuchilla en su cuello.

Crix luego disparó a quemarropa al barabel, y podía escuchar los vasos y las botellas estallar, se volvió a asomar y observó a dos barabeles subiendo en la barra, el iktokchi disparó a los reptiles.  
—Vámonos a la puerta trasera—exclamó el iktokchi mientras disparaba a un bith, Crix se puso de pie y disparó a los focos, quedándose en penumbras.

Con dificultad avanzó a la salida, acompañado de un nuevo amigo, corrieron por todo el patio y escucharon las sirenas.  
—Imperiales—susurró el iktokchi – Por aquí—apremió el alienígena, Crix lo siguió pero no estaba muy confiado de él hasta detenerse en un local abandonado, ingresando.  
—¿Por qué has hecho eso?—preguntó Crix, el iktokchi miró por una rendija y volvió su mirada hacia el hombre.  
— En realidad esperaba a ese mandaloriano, tenía algo personal con él. Lo bueno es que se distrajo contigo.  
—Bien por ti.  
—Me llamo Traere Madar

Crix asintió y se puso de pie, se asomó a la ventana, la calle estaba desierta.  
—¿Te vienes conmigo? La situación se volvió más peliaguda de lo que pensaba.  
— Vamos.

El iktokchi se puso de pie y los dos salieron del local abandonado, rumbo al hangar.  
No se tropezaron con nadie algo que sabían que no iba bien, el iktokchi se puso en alerta mientras llegaban al hangar y la doblar la esquina, se encontraron con un grupo de cinco trandoshanos.  
—Linda fiesta has armado ¿eh?—dijo Kron, sus compañeros apuntaron a los dos aliados, Crix y Traere sacaron sus pistolas.  
— Mejor tírenlas al suelo, no queremos otro lio aquí. Podíamos llamar la atención de los imperiales.  
Una mandaloriana se agazapó detrás de una caja, observando la espalda de los trandoshanos, pudo ver a su presa: Crix Thorne. Eran muchos y decidió solamente observar.

Crix presionó un botó en su muñequera y la rampa de su nave descendió, los trandoshanos a excepción de Kron se giraron y observaron con sorpresa a un ultra droide de combate B3 descendiendo con el brazo extendido. Empezó a disparar.  
Crix y Traere se tiraron al suelo mientras los trandoshanos disparaban al viejo droide de combate, una figura oxidada y con una enorme joroba; dos cayeron debido al fuego intenso. Kron se alejó lo más rápido posible mientras Crix y Traere disparaban mientras corrían a la nave.

Un trandoshano cayó muerto mientras Kron iba a guarecerse detrás de una caja, jadeando.  
El ultra droide subió a la nave y el transporte se elevó hacia el techo, Kron apuntó su blaster pero no pudo hacerle ningún daño. Crix había logrado escapar.  
Sus compañeros estaban muertos, podía ver sus cuerpos en el suelo; Kron apretó los dientes de la rabia y miró con sus reptiles ojos el punto donde estaba la nave de su presa, con una furia intensa.  
—Me vengaré— se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con una mandaloriana de armadura amarilla.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo de malas maneras pero la mandaloriana no abrió la boca, el trandoshano siguió su camino, saliendo del hangar.

Azlyn observó al trandoshano retirarse del lugar y se acercó a los fallecidos trandoshanos.  
—Vaya, esto será algo complicado—susurró mientras avanzaba en dirección a su nave patrulla clase firespray.

.-.

La nave del contrabandista volaba a toda velocidad, alejándose del planeta Coruscant.  
—Qué suerte hemos tenido. Pensaba que esos trandoshanos ya nos tenían atrapados.  
— Siempre tengo trucos bajo la mano—dijo Crix mientras movía suavemente el timón del carguero corelliano— Ellos nos esperaban.  
Traere se giró de su asiento donde vio al ultra droide de combate de pie, inerte y con el brazo doblado, torció el gesto y su vista se fue al piloto.  
—¿Ese no es un droide separatista?  
—Perteneció al ejército separatista. Lo encontré en una fábrica abandonada, los droides estaban inactivos, cogí a este y lo modifiqué.  
—Solamente tú lo controlas.  
—Así es. Es el vigilante de esta nave.  
—Sé que tienes una recompensa por tu cabeza—dijo Traere— ¿Qué has hecho para hacer enfadar a alguien?  
Crix solo sonrió, dejó la nave en piloto automático y se puso de pie, caminó hacia la pared donde sacó una lámina de acero, en un pequeño hueco sacó un artefacto cuadrangular. El iktokchi quedó asombrado.  
—¿Qué kriffados es eso?  
—No tengo idea, cada vez que lo agarro siento la mano fría. Es extraño, no lo puedo explicar; me encanta su forma y la luz que emite.  
—Eso es fantástico—dijo el iktokchi observando la figura— ¿Y a donde nos dirigimos?  
—A Ord Mantell, tengo que dejar un paquete. Y esto lo guardaré.

 **.-.**

 **Ord Mantell**

Una nave desembarco Telgorn tocó el suelo del hangar del planeta. Había algunos pilotos en aquel hangar y al ver la Habilidad de la Mano aterrizar, se apresuraron en su camino.  
En aquella nave, descendió un duro con un gran sombrero marrón que ocultaba su rostro, tosió un poco pero no dejaba de avanzar hacia la salida.

Estaba en Ord Mantell por negocio y eso era bueno, ya el tiempo hacia mella en él y la palabra "retiro" empezaba a ponerse tentadora.  
—Una última oferta y cuelgo estas kriffadas pistolas.  
Caminaba por la ciudad, observando las grandes cadenas montañosas e ingresó a una pequeña cantina donde estaba un sullustano. Se acercó con un andar lento, el sullustano se secó el sudor.  
—Bienvenido…  
—¿Qué me tienes? Espero que sea una buena oferta  
—Un espía me informó que Crix Thorne se acerca a este planeta— dijo el sullustano y el duro, un famoso mercenario en las guerras clon sonrió. Se dio la vuelta mientras murmuraba "Lo cazaré"


	3. La lista, el furioso y el feo

**DISLCAMIER: Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm y Disney a excepción de la mandaloriana Azlyny otros originales.  
**

 **N/A: En este capítulo solamente hay una palabra en mando'a,el significado al final del mismo.**

* * *

Una nave de clase Firespray aterrizó en otro de los hangares del planeta Ord Mantell donde descendió una mandaloriana. Azlyn avanzó por el pasillo cuando escuchó el sonido de una nave aterrizar, se escondió detrás de una enorme caja de madera, observando a Crix Thorne bajando de la nave, acompañado del iktokchi.  
La joven esperó que ellos saliesen para empezar a seguirlos.

Azlyn se detuvo y sigilosamente se cubrió detrás de un deslizador estacionado en la calle, observó que su presa y su acompañante ingresaban a un local, se puso de pie y avanzó por la pista.  
No era un local precario, giró ambos lados encontrándose con dos zabraks machos en una mesa, dos filas de cinco mesas en ambo lados; el local no estaba lleno y en la barra habían dos clientes más: un duro con un sombrero desgastado y un bith.  
Azlyn sentía su garganta seca así que se acercó a la barra, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Crix y al iktokchi.  
—Quiero un caf para llevar—dijo Azlyn al camarero, giró a su derecha y pilló al duro mirándola, las imágenes holográficas del interior de su casco se encendieron, parpadeó un ojo para pasar una imagen a otra y con el reconocimiento facial le saltó un nombre que había escuchado hace mucho.  
—Espera ¿tú no eres el legendario mercenario Cad Bane?  
—A ti que te importa—dijo Cad Bane de malas maneras.  
— Tienes razón—dijo Azlyn recibiendo el vaso sellado que le entregaba el cantinero— Pero te recomiendo que te largues de aquí.  
—Ah…la juventud de ahora no respeta a los experimentados—dijo Cad y se puso de pie sacando su pistola donde apuntó a Crix.  
Azlyn lo agarró del brazo y el disparó saltó al techo, los comensales salieron disparados junto con Crix y Traere.  
—¡Lárguense de mi local!—gritó el cantinero.

Azlyn y Cad forcejeaban, el duro le dio una patada en el abdomen haciéndola retroceder y rápidamente fue hacia la salida. Azlyn gruñó y corrió hacia el exterior.  
La mandaloriana vio como Cad Bane se subía a un deslizador y volaba rápidamente, se acomodó su jetpack y voló.

Crix y Traere habían robado un deslizador y corrían a gran velocidad por las calles del planeta, Cad Bane los seguía de cerca mientras los disparaba.  
—¿Tienes algún truco?—preguntó Traere al conductor Crix— No tardarán en llegar los imperiales, debemos salir de aquí.  
—Dispara al duro.

Traere apuntó al duro y disparó, Cad Bane esquivaba los disparos sin dejar de atacarlos, Azlyn no los perdía de vista y aterrizó en el deslizador de Crix, sentándose atrás del piloto.  
—Maldita mandaloriana—murmuró Traere y la apuntó pero ella disparó a la mano del iktokchi y Cad Bane logró darle en el motor del deslizador, estrellándose contra unos barriles, muy cerca del hangar.  
El duro avanzó mientras se acomodaba el sombrero, Azlyn saltó y disparó al duro pero él se lanzó a la derecha y sintió un gran golpe en la espalda.

Crix le había propinado una gran patada, Traere la miraba con furia y apuntó con su mano sana pero Cad Bane, con sus dos armas, disparó a quemarropa al iktokchi.  
Crix corrió al hangar mientras Azlyn volaba para evitar el fuego cruzado. Traere, con los ojos abiertos, cayó de espaldas, aun con el cuerpo humeante.  
De los antebrazos de Azlyn, salieron disparados pequeños misiles para alejar al duro, Cade Bane corrió hacia atrás y la mandaloriana aterrizó para usar el pequeño lanzallamas.

Cad Bane sonreía mientras se trepaba por unas cajas y desapareció de su vista. Azlyn volvió a volar buscando al duro.  
—¡Oye!  
Azlyn se giró y vio sendas ráfagas laser, esquivando con pesar uno de ellos le dio en su jetpack.

Cayó al suelo, agradeciendo de no haber volado muy alto pero le dejó adolorida por el golpe.  
Se arrastró y sintió el pie de Cad sobre su casco.  
—¿Escuchas eso? Son los sonidos de los imperiales acercándose.

Cad Bane alzó la mirada y vio el carguero del contrabandista surcando por los aires. Maldijo entre dientes y corrió hacia el hangar.  
Todo el cuerpo le dolía a Azlyn, se puso de pie a duras penas y podía escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de las tropas imperiales, ya no podía volar así que corrió hacia el hangar.  
—¡Alto! No se mueva

Azlyn se giró y vio un grupo de soldados de asalto apuntándola, levantó su brazo y una gran llamarada los rodeó.  
Retrocedió y vio otro grupo de tropas de asalto avanzar de forma peligrosa, corrió a gran velocidad sorprendiéndose a sí misma.  
—Lo único que me faltaba—se dijo a sí misma, furiosa— Espero que no me sigan.

Encontró su firespray y disparó a dos soldados de asalto, subió a gran velocidad y encendió su nave.  
Se elevó de forma vertical y con sus cañones apuntó a la entrada del hangar, haciéndola estallar, los soldados retrocedieron mientras el firespray abandonaba el hangar y salía al espacio exterior.  
Vio con pesar un destructor estelar en forma de una punta de una flecha.  
Azlyn se quitó el casco y presionó suavemente el timón mientras volaba a gran velocidad, su jetpack estaba humeante a un costado de ella.  
Salió al espacio y se alejó del destructor donde en la parte inferior salieron tres cazas TIE.  
—Menuda suerte tengo—murmuró Azlyn mientras se apartaba un mechón de su cara— Tengo algunos trucos, vengan a jugar un rato.  
Giró a la derecha mientras los Cazas TIE empezaban a perseguirla, se humedeció los labios mientras esquivaba los disparos y dio la vuelta para enfrentarse soltar un misil sónico.  
El caza TIE no pudo evadir y la onda de la explosión dañó a la otra nave, Azlyn volvió a girar y presionó rápidamente varios botones para saltar al hiperespacio.  
El caza TIE se colocó a su derecha y Azlyn logró saltar, desapareciendo del escenario.

.-.-.-

 **Balamak, tres semanas después.  
** Balamak, un agrimundo ubicado en el borde medio se encontraba el trandoshano Kron, demasiado malhumorado y con un gran sentimiento de venganza en su corazón. Había visto morir a sus compañeros y Crix pagaría por ello. No había tenido suerte buscándolo y deseaba que nadie lo haya capturado, se reclinó en la pared mientras escuchaba los deslizadores cruzar por su costado.  
Se hallaba en Doruum, la capital del planeta y ese planeta no tenía reputación de acobijar mercenarios y contrabandistas. Justo un tipo de planeta donde iría alguien que es buscado, alzó la vista al cielo y vio un carguero sobrevolar. Se alegró mientras se ponía de pie.

Cad Bane lo vio a Crix o al menos, lo reconoció bajó esa capucha. Su silueta y su andar no podían dejarlo en un error. Era él y era su presa, se acomodó el sombrero y fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su sobretodo, avanzaba rápidamente entre el gentío y cada vez estaba muy cerca. Sus emociones fueron controladas, pasó su mano azul al mango de su pistola láser y lo sacó con cautela, oculta bajo su sobretodo. El encapuchado giró hacia un callejón y a Cad le pareció perfecto, lo mataría ahí, sin testigos.  
Giró y se paró en seco, Crix rodó mientras Azlyn disparaba con un rifle.  
Cad se tiró al suelo mientras sentía los disparos sobre su cabeza, Azlyn corrió hacia Crix arrinconándolo.  
—¡Al fin te tengo, idiota! ¡Ya me hartaste!—vociferó la joven mientras apoyaba su antebrazo en la garganta del contrabandista.  
— ¡Vete a la mierda, p…!  
Azlyn le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen y Crix se dobló del dolor, nuevamente la mandaloriana coloca su cabeza en la pared y le revienta la nariz de un puñetazo.  
—¡Te verás muy bien en carbonita!

Crix sacó una especie de moneda y se lo colocó rápidamente en el brazo que lo ahogaba produciendo un estallido eléctrico. Azlyn chilló y sintió otro golpe en la espalda de parte de Cad.  
Crix parpadeó mientras esquivaba los golpes del duro y una pequeña explosión hizo que los dos cayesen al suelo bruscamente.  
—¡Ese hijo de bantha es mío!—rugió Kron mientras avanzaba rápidamente— Si no se apartan, esta vez lanzaré una bomba termal.  
— No lo harás, _osik_ —dijo Azlyn mientras lanzaba una gran llamarada, Kron se tiró al suelo y rodó, Azlyn sintió que algo se acercaba a su espalda y voló con gran agilidad. Vio que Cad estaba furioso mientras Crix intentaba huir, se abalanzó hacia él.

Kron lanzó una granada y Azlyn vio como esa esfera plateada volaba, con la adrenalina en sus venas extendió una mano y la granada cayó suavemente en su palma, sorprendiéndola.  
Kron estaba hecho una furia, sacó una gran vibrocuchilla y corrió hacia la mandaloriana que se guardó la granada térmica.  
Crix se puso de pie y agarró de la cintura de la joven mandaloriana, buscándola inmovilizar y provocarla.  
—Te tengo y quítate ese casco para juzgar tu cara ¿eres guapa o fea?—dijo Crix

Azlyn voló por los aires con Crix sujetándose con miedo.  
—Aparta tus "zarpas" de mi abdomen, sesos de láser.  
—¡Déjame en el suelo, maldita loca!

Cade Bane y Kron miraban impotentes como la mandaloriana escapaba con Crix sujetándose en su espalda.  
Kron corrió hacia la calle y Cad Bane sabía que se dirigían al hangar, no permitiría que esa mujer se llevase su presa.  
Aterrizaron muy cerca del hangar, Azlyn estaba bastante incómoda por el vuelo. Crix rodó y se levantó apuntándola con su blaster.  
—¿En serio? Ríndete—dijo Azlyn mientras levantaba su brazo y nuevamente esa sensación de peligro la invadió haciéndola saltar por los aires y vio con sorpresa a un grupo de soldados de asalto.

Crix disparaba mientras corría hacia su nave, Kron y Cad Bane aparecieron a la espalda de los soldados imperiales. No les dio tiempo para defenderse, cayendo al suelo muertos.  
—¡Se escapa!—vociferó Kron mientras corría con gran ímpetu, Azlyn se refugió detrás de una caja para agarrar aliento. La nave carguero del contrabandista ya estaba en los aires y disparaba con sus cañones a todo lo que se moviera.

Cad Bane tuvo que salir mientras Kron era herido en el brazo, Azlyn se escabulló aún más mientras observaba la nave, sacó de su cinturón un rastreador y se lo lanzó a la nave sin que la vieran. No podía hacer su trabajo mientras ellos dos también lo siguieran.  
El contrabandista había logrado escapar nuevamente por lo cual Kron estaba furioso y Cad Bane se le acercó con sus dos pistolas apuntándolo.  
—Simplemente aléjate o perderás—dijo el duro desafiante pero Kron estaba fuera de sí, miró al duro con rabia mientras agarraba su blaster, Azlyn podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Los dos se miraban, Kron levantó su pistola pero Cad le disparó en el pecho cayendo de espaldas.  
El duro sopló sus armas y se encaminó hacia su nave.

Azlyn esperó hasta que él se retirase por lo cual se puso de pie y se acercó a Kron, moribundo.  
—Sonará feo pero uno menos—dijo y se puso de cuclillas— Tú tienes la culpa de tu destino. Si hubieras tenido la cabeza fría y no haberte dejado llevar por la cólera; posiblemente ese viejo duro estuviese muerto.  
Kron escupió sangre y Azlyn se retiró el casco, el trandoshano miró fijamente a la mandaloriana y esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa.  
—Solamente eres una niña—musitó.  
—Descansa.  
—Por favor…—dijo el trandoshano mientras levantaba su mano y Azlyn la sujetó— Discul..pa por lo anterior. Cad Bane es escoria, captúralo tú.  
—Lo haré—dijo Azlyn mientras observaba como los ojos del trandoshano se escapaba la vida. Lo soltó y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia su nave.

La nave de Azlyn nuevamente estaba en el espacio, ahora, solamente por el momento tenía una nueva misión: buscar a Cad y luego a Crix. Tener a ese duro persiguiéndolo también era una completa molestia, le irritaba que él le haya golpeado la espalda dos veces.  
Tenía un plan para atrapar a Crix pero para ejecutarla, Cad Bane tendría que estar muerto

* * *

 **-Osik: Basura, palabra muy ofensiva.**


	4. Hasta que llegó su hora

**Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney, yo solamente soy un fan de esta saga.  
N/A: Hay cinco palabras en mando'a de las cuales, cuatro han sido traducidas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Tattoine, Cantina de Chalmun**

Azlyn bebía un refresco en una esquina alejada de la cantina de Chalmun, miraba a cada especie de la galaxia reunida en un solo lugar. Los bith no dejaban de tocar su música, ella seguía el ritmo musical tocando las yemas de los dedos en la mesa, su casco solamente estaba en la mesa.  
Algo le pasaba y no encontraba una explicación: vio como esa granada cambiaba de dirección e iba hacia su mano, de cómo sentía el peligro y escapaba por los pelos.

También tuvo que reconocer que tenía buenos reflejos ¿eso sería normal en alguien como ella? ¿ o acaso era especial?  
Nuevamente se llevó el vaso a los labios, sintiendo el dulce sabor del refresco pasar por su garganta e intentó divisar a su padre. No lo podía ver pero vio a una mandaloriana de armadura rosada, que avanzaba hacia ella. Azlyn sonrió cuando ella llegó hacia su mesa y se quitó el casco, revelando un rostro juvenil y cabello negro con mechas de colores.  
—De todos los rincones, nunca pensé verte por aquí, Azlyn.  
—Era el único, Sabine—dijo Azlyn—Siéntate— Sabine se sentó quedando frente a frente.— Me alegra de verte.  
—A mí también. Hace meses que no te veo.  
— Parece que tomaremos caminos diferentes ¿verdad?—dijo Azlyn y Sabine asintió.  
—Sí, estoy con un grupo de tres personas; incordiando al Imperio. Sabes que no me gustan los imperiales—susurró.  
—Veo que encontraste un grupo pintoresco—dijo Azlyn— Por cierto ¿sigues pintando con aerosol?  
—Nunca dejaré eso—sonrió Sabine y se mostró seria— ¿Qué es lo que querías de mí?  
—Quiero un favor tuyo. Quiero atrapar a un _utreekov_ y necesito tu ayuda.  
—¿Se lo merece?  
—Es un ladrón, con eso basta.  
—Está bien, soy oídos.

.-.

La temperatura estaba muy alta en aquel planeta desértico, Crix decidió aterrizar en las afueras del planeta, no quería llamar la atención y lo último que deseaba era algo para calmar su sed.  
Se acomodó su capa mientras subía a un pequeño deslizador y arrancó, sintiendo el aire rozar por su rostro.  
Los últimos días eran de escape y luchar por su vida, no entendía ese empeño que tenía el twi´lek contra él ¿acaso ese artefacto era algo muy valioso? Si era así tendría que venderlo, sacaría mucho dinero. Sonrió de tan solo pensarlo.  
Podía ver las casas de arena y negocios, estaba llegando a Anchorhead y podía divisar a los jawas corriendo en grupos pequeños.  
Se detuvo mientras se acomodaba la capucha, ocultando su rostro y avanzó contra el intenso viento que azotaba al pequeño pueblo y se refugió en una cantina.  
Era muy similar a la cantina que una visitó en Mos Eisley, avanzó ente el poco gentío que había y se sentó en una mesa apartada, un droide camarero se acercó.  
—¿Desea algo señor?—preguntó el droide con sus faros redondos intensamente iluminados.  
— Un licor corelliano.  
—En seguida, señor .  
El droide se deslizó a centímetros del suelo, la vista de Crix empezó a ver a los clientes: dos iktokchi machos hablaban en la barra, una pareja de rodianos en una mesa alejada, una mujer guapa muy cerca de la entrada y tres jawas discutiendo en el otro extremo de la cantina.

No muy lejos de ahí, Cad Bane había visto ingresar a Crix en aquel local, avanzó cuando Azlyn le cortó el camino, se detuvo bruscamente.  
—Quítate.  
—Creo que no.  
—Entonces te mataré.  
—Inténtalo.  
Cad Bane sacó su arma cuando algo lo inmovilizó, su pistola cayó al piso, estaban solos y escuchó un susurro.  
—Debiste hacerle caso, Bane.  
Cad Bane cayó al suelo, otra mandaloriana lo rodeó y se puso de cuclillas, una mandaloriana de armadura rosa.  
—Odio a los mandalorianos.  
—Cad Bane—dijo Azlyn— Te he investigado, resulta que tu tiempo de oro fue en las guerras clon. Ahora ya estás fuera de tiempo.  
—Insolente—susurró Cad Bane mientras sus ojos se cerraban debido al somnífero que le había inoculado Sabine.  
—Bien hecho. Lo llevaré lejos de aquí para un duelo justo. Haz tu parte, no importa si se van primero, los seguiré.  
— _Jate'kara_ —dijo Sabine mientras Azlyn levantaba a Cad.

.-.

Cad Bane le dolía la cabeza, se sentó en la arena y con sus ojos rojos trataba de enfocar la vista. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado estando inconsciente.  
— _Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kryr'amur.  
_ Cad Bane se puso de pie rápidamente y se giró hacia donde estaba Azlyn, de pie y con la armadura llena de tierra.  
—¿Qué diablos has dicho?  
—"Hoy es un buen día para que alguien más muera". Un dicho de nuestro pueblo.  
— Exactamente, tú morirás.  
— Ya lo veremos— dijo Azlyn mientras Cad Bane sacaba sus pistolas y disparó. Azlyn voló y lanzó una gran llamarada de su antebrazo, Cad Bane rodó en la arena y disparó hacia el jetpack de la mandaloriana, cayendo bruscamente.  
—Nunca aprendes.  
—Estoy en aprendizaje—dijo Azlyn tirando su jetpack y se tiró al suelo para evitar otros tiros del duro, levantó su otro antebrazo donde salió una cuerda de metal muy delgada enroscándose en la muñeca del duro y lo arrastró por la arena.

El duro se puso de pie y tensó la cuerda.  
—Sin tu armadura no eres nada.  
— _Verd ori'shya beskar'gam_. —dijo Azlyn y tiró de la cuerda y avanzó rápidamente para propinarle una patada en la cara. Y lo soltó.  
Cad Bane se levantó y sacó una vibrocuchilla y se lanzó contra la mandaloriana que rodó al suelo. Ella tenía una espada de cortosis y bloqueó los embates de su rival, contuvieron las armas.

Azlyn dio una voltereta dándole un empujón con sus pies y alzó una mano haciéndolo caer. Cad Bane estaba sorprendido porque nuevamente Azlyn extendió su mano y se arrastró en la arena.  
—¡Tú eres una Jedi!—vociferó y eso la hizo detener a la mandaloriana confundida.  
—¿Jedi?  
—O al menos…eres una de lo que usan ellos. Lo llaman la Fuerza creo pero no puedes serlo. Ellos están extintos.  
—No soy Jedi ni sé quiénes son—dijo Azlyn y vio como el duro avanzó sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, recibiendo una gran patada en el casco. Cayó al suelo y sintió el peso del duro encima de ella, sus manos rodearon el cuello de la mandaloriana y empezó a estrangularla.

Azlyn se ahogaba, enfocó su vista en el respirador del duro y con dificultad se los arrancó de cuajo. Cad se levantó agarrándose el cuello entre jadeos, Azlyn levantó su mano y su blaster voló hacia su palma, con los ojos rojos ocultos tras su casco de mandaloriana, apuntó al duro que cayó de rodillas y levantó su pistola blaster.  
Pero Azlyn fue más rápida, un disparo certero cayó en el pecho de Cad Bane, cayendo de cara a la arena. La mandaloriana se puso de pie y respiró hondamente.  
—Mar'e—dijo aliviada.

:_:_:_

Crix dejó su copa y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, levantó su vista y vio que estaba totalmente solo y se extrañó que el duro o la mandaloriana lo hayan buscado. Respiró con alivio y vio a una chica joven entrar a l local, miró ambos lados y sus miradas se encontraron, ella avanzó rápidamente hacia ella.

Rubia y juvenil, ella se había acercado con decisión.  
—Hola ¿eres piloto?—preguntó tímidamente, por su vestimenta no era una contrabandista ni menos una mercenaria, parecía una mujer común.  
—¿Para qué?  
—Unos bandidos se han llevado mi nave y justo debo llevar una mercadería a mi planeta. Mi padre lo está esperando.  
—¿Bandidos?—preguntó incrédulo pero al ver que ella se arremangaba el brazo derecho, pudo observar un golpe y una herida pequeña. Estaba triste.  
—Mi padre debe estar preocupado. No he podido contactar con él y debo ir con urgencia ¿eres piloto?

Crix observó a la chica; no superaba los veinte y se veía tan frágil y asustada. No era una mercenaria y estaba seguro que no era una trampa, le sonrió para infundirle ánimos.  
—Sí, soy piloto—dijo y ella se alegró.  
—Genial, tengo una baúl de herramientas en el hangar.  
—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Hera Raynor—dijo alegremente.  
—Soy Crix—exclamó mientras se ponía de pie.

Los dos llegaron al hangar ella señaló el baúl de duracero y Crix la ayudó a llevar a su nave carguero.  
Colocaron en el baúl de carga y subieron por la rampa, Hera se sorprendió al ver el droide de combate, Crix le explicó que era un droide de combate y solamente él podía activarlo a su antojo.  
Se sentaron en los respectivos asientos de piloto y copiloto. Crix encendió la nave y volvió a fijarse en la joven.  
—¿A dónde nos dirigimos?  
—A Bespin—dijo con una sonrisa— Mi padre es el Barón Administrador de la Ciudad Nube.  
El carguero salió del hangar del planeta, dejando atrás el árido planeta y sintiendo mucha tranquilidad después de mucho.

.

Azlyn bajó la vista con una gran sonrisa y presionó un botón en su cinturón, su nave clase firespray se elevó en medio de la duna y volvió a mirar el punto donde se fue el carguero.  
—Mi trabajo está a punto de terminar.

* * *

 **-utreekov: Idiota**  
 **-Jate'kara: Buena suerte.**  
 ** _-_ Verd ori'shya beskar'gam: Un guerrero es más que su armadura (dicho mandaloriano)**  
 **-Mar'e: Por fin (exclamación de alivio).**


	5. Rápida y mortal

**Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm y a Disney.  
**

* * *

Dos naves guardianas se acercaron a los costados de la nave del contrabandista, Crix tomó con cautela y escuchó en la radio.  
—Identifíquese.  
—Rayo Negro, soy Crix Thorne…  
—Soy Hera, hija del Barón Administrador—interrumpió la chica.  
—¿El barón Dominic Raynor?  
—Así es.  
—Mantenga su curso.

La nave del contrabandista, el Rayo Negro sobrevoló con calma, las dos naves guardianas desaparecieron, Crix miró a la joven y aterrizó en la pequeña pista circular, por la pasarela se llegaba a la entrada de la sede administrativa.  
—No hay nadie.  
—Mi padre debe estar bajando a recibirnos.

Crix se puso de pie y descendió de la nave, podía sentir la suave brisa del planeta, presionó su muñequera donde también descendió el droide ultra B3. Sabía que los ugnaught podían dar un mantenimiento exhaustivo a su droide de combate.  
La puerta se abrieron y Crix se detuvo bruscamente, una chica joven con una armadura mandaloriana amarilla disparó al droide B3, que cayó al suelo en medio de pequeñas explosiones.  
Crix sacó su blaster pero escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.  
—Yo que tú, lo pensaría bien.

Se volteó ligeramente y vio con sorpresa que la joven se removía la peluca rubia, revelando una cabellera negra con mechones anaranjados. Crix había caído en la trampa y miró a la mandalariana que lo apuntaba.  
—Encantada de verte de nuevo, Thorne pero esta vez es el final—dijo Azlyn caminando, bajo su brazo derecho estaba su casco.  
Crix levantó su arma pero Azlyn disparó al hombro del hombre, cayendo al suelo de manera brusca, Sabine le quitó el arma y se lo puso al cintillo mientras la otra mandaloriana golpeó su cabeza con la culata de su arma.

Dominic Raynor apareció en el umbral, un hombre de cabello rubio y numerosas líneas de expresión en su rostro, estaba aliviado y lo acompañaba su ayudante, un ciborg llamado Lobot.  
—¿Este es el delincuente?—preguntó con recelo Dominic.  
—Sí—dijo Azlyn girándose hacia el Barón Administrador— Señor, ahora ¿podría facilitarme la llegada a la cámara de hibernación?  
—¿Para qué lo desea?  
—Cosas mandalorianas—dijo Azlyn y Dominic no insistió más. Se giró y habló con Lobot en privado retirándose de la escena.

.

Los ugnaught ayudaron a Azlyn y a Sabine a trasladar a Crix, inconsciente y una gran herida en el hombro hacia la cámara de hibernación, Crix despertó con las manos atadas y con la cabeza aún dando vueltas.  
—Adiós.

Crix se puso de pie en alerta pero fue demasiado tarde, descendió hasta perderse de vista, unos vapores se elevaron cubriendo la escena, una gran polea descendió hacia el agujero, retirando una especie de tableta y cayó al suelo.  
Azlyn pudo ver el rostro congelado de Crix Thorne, en una expresión de absoluto terror, Sabine estaba algo incomoda pero no dijo nada.  
—Llévenlo a mi nave. Bahía de embarque número 5—dijo Azlyn a los ugnaught donde colocaron en un coche propulsor la tumba de carbonita.  
—¿Sobrevivió?  
— No lo sé—dijo Azlyn— Vayamos a la nave de este hombre.

Azlyn y Sabine subieron al Rayo Negro, las dos se miraron entre sí y Sabine abrió el baúl donde estaba su armadura donde empezó a vestirse.  
—¿Me ayudas a buscar? Tengo que encontrar un objeto rectangular.  
—Claro—dijo Sabine mientras se colocaba el casco—¿Puedo vender este trasto?  
—¿Tu grupo tiene nave?  
—Claro que sí—dijo Sabine—Deberías unirte.  
—Yo tengo claro lo que quiero, provocar al imperio no es lo mío.  
—Te entiendo—dijo su amiga mientras la ayudaba a rebuscar.

Tardaron casi una hora, Azlyn había tocado con los nudillos cada lámina de la nave, había escuchado algo hueco y lo abrió. Un objeto cuadrado, con líneas doradas y con una gran luz en el centro, la belleza de aquel artefacto la dejó impresionada.  
—¿Qué es eso?  
—No lo sé, esto es lo que se robó Thorne—dijo Azlyn y se giró hacia su amiga— Creo que aquí es cuando nuestros caminos se separan.  
—Adiós, Azlyn. Jate'kara.  
—Jate'kara, Sabine.

Se enfundaron en un gran abrazo, Sabine fue a la cabina mientras Azlyn descendía de la nave, avanzó hacia la puerta y se giró hacia el Rayo Negro, observando como alzaba vuelo y se perdía entre las nubes.

-.-

Subió a su nave firespray, regalado por un mercenario de Bib'Fenna y bautizado como Eclipse donde se sentó en la cabina de pilotaje. Respiró hondamente y colocó su casco en el asiento del copiloto, estaba cansada y sacó el extraño artefacto.  
Algo la llamaba, sus dedos estaban fríos y extendió la palma donde colocó dicho objeto.  
Todo se iluminó, sentía algo extraño dentro de ella; con el rabillo del ojo vio cómo su casco flotaba levemente, del centro del objeto había una esfera pequeña muy luminosa y apareció una figura de una mujer. Como si ella viese un holograma.  
—No nos extinguiremos mientras la llama de la Fuerza aún prevalezca entre nosotros ¡mantente firme!

Azlyn parpadeó sin comprender al ver la figura, aquella mujer era hermosa y en algunas facciones le parecían muy conocidas.  
—¿Azlyn?  
Se giró y vio a su padre de pie, avanzó mientras se quitaba el casco, no dejaba de mirar la figura.  
—Sirella Torn—murmuró Kal mirando la figura mientras llegaba al asiento donde estaba su hija.  
—¿La conoces?—preguntó Azlyn y Kal bajó su mirada hacia su hija y asintió. Los ojos de él estaban brillantes.  
—Ella…la conocí como Sirella Torn pero su verdadero nombre es Azlyn Gratte— Azlyn parpadeó y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa— Sí, es tu madre.  
—Cuida bien de nuestra hija, Kal. Guíala en el buen camino, protégela de todo aquel que intente dañarla. La Fuerza vive en ella, yo vivo en ella; pero los Sith no deben saber su herencia, Kal.

La sombra de la Jedi desapareció, Kal miraba aquel artefacto y lo cogió con los dedos.  
—Papá ¿mamá fue Jedi?  
—La conocí en el segundo año de las guerras clon, se presentó como una mercenaria que buscaba a un neimodiano llamado Fuelle, ya que le debía créditos. Supe después que en realidad lo buscaba porque sospechaba que él manejaba un grupo de mercenarios y un batallón droide en Shelsha.  
Amedrantaba a la gente, yo descubrí que era una Jedi.  
Se sorprendió pero las aventuras y las misiones que vivimos…fueron geniales y perdurables. Éramos inseparables, ella se fijó en mí siendo una Jedi. Sus reglas le prohibían tener afecto pero no podía ocultarlo más.  
Se embarazó y sabía que no podía ir a la Orden en ese estado así que con ese poder que tenía, acortó el tiempo de embarazo en seis meses, algo increíble. Ella buscaba cualquier excusa para verte pero ya se le agotaban. Sí, el neimodiano ya había sido apresado pero ella, ocasionalmente iba a verte y me confesó que al final de la guerra, dejaría la Orden—exclamó dando un suspiro— No sabía que empezaban a matar a los Jedi. Ella me mandó un holograma de emergencia. La atacaban y volé lo más rápido que pude pero llegué tarde.

Azlyn bajó la cabeza apenada, Kal acarició su cabellera castaña.  
—La encontré agonizante en una fábrica, con otro Jedi. Él me confrontó pero tu madre me reconoció así que pude despedirme de ella.  
Azlyn no dijo una palabra, quedándose en silencio, mirando el artefacto que tenía en manos.  
—Soy ¿una Jedi?  
—No—dijo Kal— No has sido entrenada como uno, por lo que sé. Eres mandaloriana.  
—Mamá dice que puedo usar la Fuerza.  
—Perseguían a esos tipos, Azlyn. Es mejor que no lo uses a menudo.  
—Entendiendo. Había cosas que hacía y no lo entendía.  
—Lo sé, te he visto.  
—Solamente en cosas puntuales, usaré. Los Jedi están extintos, dudo que vuelvan.

Azlyn se puso de pie y padre e hija se enfundaron en un gran abrazo.  
—Te pareces tanto a tu madre, Azlyn.

—¿Esta cosa debemos devolver al twi'leko?  
—Sí, que lo tenga por ahora—dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra.  
—Te entiendo, lo recuperaremos después. Al fin al cabo, es el legado de mamá.  
—Tú eres el legado de mi esposa.

La nave patrulla Pursue, bautizada como Furia de Rancor aterrizó en el espacio puerto de Drunost, un planeta ubicado en el sector Shelsha, caía la tarde en aquel planeta

Bib'Fenna los esperaba junto con sus guardias gamorreanos.  
Una vez que la nave aterrizó, los dos mandalorianos avanzaron hacia el twi'lek junto con el bloque de carbonita.  
—Por fin—dijo Bib'Fenna al ver el bloque a sus pies, rodeó la figura mientras tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos y señaló al gamorreano más cercano chasqueando los dedos. Se acercó con una caja en la cual abrió, mostrando el contenido. Los quinientos mil créditos estaban ahí.  
—Está conforme—dijo Azlyn—Y esto es suyo.

Le mostró el objeto cuadrangular, el twi'leko sonrió mientras lo agarraba.  
—Todo vuelve como antes. Gracias por su servicio.  
Azlyn inclinó levemente a cabeza y se dio la vuelta, llevándose el botín acompañada de su padre.  
Colocó en la bodega de carga mientras Kal encendía la nave y la Furia de Rancor nuevamente se alzó por los aires y abandonó el planeta, rumbo a Mandalorre. 


End file.
